sonic_games_voice_soundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom: Fire
Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice, known as Sonic Toon: Fire & Ice (ソニックトゥーン ファイアー＆アイス Sonikkuto Tūn Faiā & Aisu?) in Japan, is an upcoming 2.5D side-scrolling action-adventure platform game, developed by Sanzaru Games and published by Sega. It is the third video game based on the Sonic Boom TV series and the sequel to Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. It will be released exclusively on the Nintendo 3DS in 2016. Nintendo of Europe is responsible for the sales, marketing and distribution of the game throughout Europe, while Sega of Europe remain as publisher. Plot The story begins with Dr. Eggman having discovered a new supercharged element called Ragnium on the mythical island of Ragna Rock which can fuel his robots and make them faster than Sonic. Eggman then promptly commands his mining robots to search the island for Ragnium for his henchmen in an effort to discredit his blue arch-nemesis. However, one of Eggman's mining robots called D-Fekt, who was designed to find and mine Ragnium using his magnetic powers, malfunctions and becomes able to magnetize everything other than Ragnium. With this capability, D-Fekt gains more power and messes up the environment with the by-products from the mine operation which pipe off to adjacent islands, creating fire and ice. With D-Fekt driven to defeat Sonic using his new powers, Dr. Eggman makes him one of his Island Defenders for him and his army of bot racers' confrontation with Sonic. It is thus up to Team Sonic to reclaim the islands from Eggman and his armies, reverse the flow of the elemental tubes, and restore balance to the environment. It all culminates with an epic battle on the island of Ragna Rock where Sonic may just have to save Dr. Eggman from his own creation. Gameplay Like, Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice is a side-scrolling platform game, with focus on speed and optional exploration, where the player has to get through various levels with Team Sonic. Over the course of the game, players controls, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sticks and newcomer to the 3DS Amy. And by the way, also you can play the newcomers to the 3DS with Sally and Cream. For this game, the characters' movesets have been revamped from Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, retaining the same moves from before and are given new surprises as well. Like in the previous game, the player can instantly switch between the characters during gameplay using the touchpad, with each character having their own unique abilities such as Sonic's mid-air dash, Tails' flight, Knuckles' burrowing, Sticks' boomerang, and Amy's hammer for progressing with the levels, along with common skills such as the Homing Attack to home in on enemies and an Enerbeam for traversing. Like in the previous game, this one also contains a variety of collectibles. The game includes six bosses, including the final boss, which only Sonic is playable with, though he will team up with other characters during the fights, where both of the 3DS’s screens will be utilized in some way. The game will also include three types of bonus stages. The first takes the form of a halfpipe run, much like the Special Stage from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. The second is a calmer underwater stage where the player pilots the Sea Fox and look for collectibles. The third requires the player to pilot a hovercraft and dodge icebergs. A unique gimmick in this game is the addition of Fire and Ice Mode, which apply both to the level environments and character abilities. For example, Sonic can infuse himself with fire to break ice blocks or surround himself with ice in order to freeze water, alternating between the two at will. The game will also feature various special stages, bonus minigames, challenge room, and local two-player modes with the Bot Racing feature where a user can unlock character themed Bots to challenge friends to races. Artworks 'Renders 3D' SonicFire&Ice_2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog TailsFire&Ice_2.png|Miles "Tails" Prower AmyFire&Ice_2.png|Amy Rose KnucklesFire&Ice_2.png|Knuckles the Echidna SticksFire&Ice_2.png|Sticks the Badger Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Sticks the Badger 'Bosses' *D-Fekt *Orbot *Cubot *Dr. Eggman Levels Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice is divided into seven worlds, which take place on different islands. Six of these islands are exploration-based and feature four levels plus two bonus stages. The seventh is a new addition to the Sonic Boom games and contains the Bot Racing feature. 'The game's levels include:' *Kodiak Frontier *Seaside Island *Paleo Tarpits *Cutthroat Cove *Gothic Gardens *Ragna Rock *Thunder Island Sounds Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice/Sound Editing/Voices Unused Voices Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic Boom Fire & Ice - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Boom Fire & Ice - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic Boom Fire & Ice - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Boom Fire & Ice - Knuckles the Echidna Voice Sonic Boom Fire & Ice - Sticks The Badger Voice Voice Sounds Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Voice Sounds Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Boom Games Voice Sounds